1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to methods and systems for analyzing and using digital video compositions, and more particularly to a method and system for determining the characteristics of a video composition using measurable criteria.
2. Description of the Background
Historically, much of what attracts us to a particular song is found in the basic structure of the music. Particular rhythms, changes in key and certain melodic patterns define the psychological and very human response we all have to music. In a similar fashion, particular characteristic variables of films, video-shorts, mobile videos, music videos, videogames, advertisings, video clips, and television programs affect how viewers respond to the production.
While the number of possible plot lines combined with all of the other variables in recorded films, video-shorts, mobile videos, music videos, videogames, advertisings, video clips and television programs allow for a seemingly infinite number of combinations, the patterns that we find pleasing have not changed. By analyzing images, sound, script, and structure similar mathematical patterns can be discerned.
This document will refer to the term “video” as a generic term to include all video formats including films, video-shorts, mobile videos, music videos, videogames, advertisings, video clips, and television programs, among others.